


The Enchantment

by redangeleve



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Pregnant Sex, Spells & Enchantments
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Ein Zauber verbindet den Elbenkönig und den Grünwald. Durch diesen Zauber gibt Thranduil dem Wald die Kraft zu wachsen und zu gedeihen, doch auch der Elbenkönig wird von dem Zauber beeinflusst, ermöglicht er ihm doch nicht nur Kinder zu zeugen, sondern auch sie zu empfangen.





	The Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Enchantment (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201705) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve)



> Ich habe weder an den Figuren dieser Geschichte noch an den Lyriks irgendwelche Rechte und verdiene mit dem Schreiben kein Geld.

The Enchantment

 

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I´ve got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire

(Ellie Goulding, Love me like you do)

 

Der Wald pulsierte vor Leben, stärker als Thorin es je gesehen hatte. Die Äste der Bäume krümmten sich, so voll waren sie mit Früchten behangen, die Wiesen waren übersät mit einem Meer aus Blumen und die Tiere waren zahlreicher denn je. Wenn man ihm früher einmal gesagt hätte, dass das alles mit einem einzigen Mann zusammen hing, hätte er es nicht für möglich gehalten, doch das Schicksal hatte ihn eines besseren belehrt. 

Natürlich war Elbenmagie im Spiel, wie könnte es auch anders sein, die dafür sorgte dass der Wald auf besondere Weise mit Thranduil verbunden war. Jeden Frühling ließ seine Lebenskraft den Wald aufs Neue wachsen und gedeihen und solange der Elbenkönig auf Arda wandelte, würde es immer so bleiben, erst sein Tod würde den Zauber der Transformation auf Legolas übertragen, so wie es seinerzeit zwischen Thranduil und Oropher geschehen war. Doch nicht nur die Pflanzen und die Tiere wurden von dem Zauber beeinflusst, sondern auch Thranduil selbst, konnte er doch durch ihn nicht nur Kinder zeugen sondern auch sie empfangen. Dennoch hatte er nur ein einziges Mal vor tausenden von Jahren Gebrauch von dieser Gabe gemacht, sich der Verantwortung, die er trug, durchaus bewusst.

Daher hätte Thorin es verstanden, wenn Thranduil seinem Wunsch nach einem Kind nicht entsprochen hätte, doch zu seinem Erstaunen war Thranduil nicht abgeneigt gewesen, als er sein Sehnen in Worte kleidete. „Ich liebe es, die Tiere und die Bäume meines Waldes zu hegen und zu pflegen, doch ein eigenes Kind in sich heranreifen zu fühlen ist etwas Besonderes, etwas Heiliges. Wenn ich jemals noch einmal diese Erfahrung erleben möchte, dann mit dir.“ 

Und so hatten sie beieinander gelegen, ein ums andere Mal, bis der Elbenkönig schwanger geworden war. Sie brauchten keinen Heiler, um zu wissen, dass es geschehen war, als sie am Morgen nach dem Liebesakt hinaus auf den Balkon getreten waren. Selbst für Thorins Augen war der Unterschied sichtbar, der mit dem Wald über Nacht geschehen war. Daran, dass die Ranken, welche am Balkon hoch wuchsen, mit Blumen gesprenkelt waren, wenn der Elbenkönig einen Orgasmus hatte, daran hatte sich Thorin inzwischen gewöhnt, doch an diesem Morgen war es anders. So weit das Auge reichte, war der Wald grüner, dichter, voller, lebendiger. Schwärme von Vögeln schienen zu tirilieren, Schmetterlinge tanzten in der Luft und die Wolken, die am Abend noch bedrohlich und grau über dem Wald gehangen hatten, waren nun weiß wie Wattebäusche. Doch auch mit Thranduil war über Nacht eine deutliche Veränderung vor sich gegangen. War er vorher schon ein gutaussehender Eldar gewesen, schien er jetzt beinah ätherisch schön. Sein Körper schien von innen heraus zu leuchten und er strahlte ein Glück aus, das mit Worten nicht greifbar war.

„Bei Mahal“, stieß Thorin ehrfürchtig hervor, doch Thranduil hatte nur wissend gelächelt.

Die nächsten Monate erlebte der Grünwald eine Zeit des Überflusses. Ein ewiger Frühling war in Lasgalen eingezogen und sorgte dafür, dass Obst und Gemüse in den Gärten in Hülle und Fülle wuchsen und die Tiere sich so sehr vermehrten, dass sie kaum zu zählen waren. Auch die elbischen Bewohner wurden von einer anhaltenden Harmonie erfasst. Kein Streit war zu hören, kein lautes Wort kam ihnen über die Lippen, stattdessen war die Luft erfüllt von Liedern und Gelächter und es wurde ein Fest nach dem anderen zelebriert, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Der Elbenkönig selbst war kaum wiederzuerkennen, war er vorher oft launisch und aufbrausend gewesen, so war er nun ausgeglichen und von einer vollkommenen Ruhe erfüllt. Es war wie eine Blase des Glücks und die Welt jenseits der Grenzen schien nicht mehr zu existieren. 

Sogar Thorin konnte sich dieser Glückseligkeit nicht entziehen, wie denn auch wenn er seinen erblühenden Gefährten ansah? Je mehr Zeit ins Land ging, desto stärker glich Thranduil einer der reifen Früchte seines Gartens, wurde runder und weicher an Stellen, wo sonst Sehnen und Muskeln seinen Körper beherrscht hatten. Thorin schaffte es kaum, seine Hände von ihm zu lassen, allein der Anblick der Wölbung seines Bauches brachte seine Säfte in Wallungen, so dass er ihm bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit beiwohnte und Thranduil genoss es in vollen Zügen diese Wirkung auf ihn zu haben. Sogar ihrem Kind schien es zu gefallen, wenn seine Eltern sich vereinigten, denn war es sonst sehr lebhaft, so war es nach dem Liebesakt immer ruhiger und ausgeglichener als zuvor.

Gedankenverloren sah Thorin hinauf zum Mond, der beinah ebenso voll und rund war wie sein Gefährte und lauschte den Geräuschen des Waldes. Nicht mehr lange und die Nächte würden weniger ruhig verlaufen. Der Heiler hatte sie wissen lassen, dass das Kind nun jeden Tag geboren werden würde.

„Was grübelst du in so einer schönen Nacht?“ Trotz seiner Leibesfülle hatte es Thranduil geschafft so leise neben Thorin zu treten, dass dieser ihn nicht kommen gehört hatte. Der Elbenkönig hatte gerade ein Bad genommen, so dass ihn eine Wolke wohlriechender Öle umgab. Er war barfuß und in der Hand hielt ein Glas Rotwein, welches er nun, nachdem er einen Schluck getrunken hatte, auf dem Geländer abstellte. Da die Luft warm war, wie immer in den letzten Monaten, trug der Eldar nur einen Umhang über dem nackten Körper, welchen er mit einem Gürtel verschlossen hatte und auch Thorin hatte nicht mehr am Leib als sein Untergewand.

„Es ist nichts, Meleth e-guilen“, erwiderte Thorin, indem er die Hand seines Geliebten nahm und einen Kuss auf der Innenfläche platzierte. „Ich habe nur an die Ankunft unseres Kindes gedacht.“

„Glaube mir, Muin nín, dein Nachkomme ist genauso begierig darauf, dich zu treffen wie du“, entgegnete Thranduil lächelnd, indem er Thorins Hand auf die Wölbung seines Bauches führte. Die Bewegungen des Babys waren so heftig, dass Thorin sie selbst durch den Stoff des Umhangs fühlen konnte, was auch ihn zum Lächeln brachte. „Ion nín“, flüsterte er leise, indem er den Gürtel öffnete und den Umhang beiseite schob, so dass die nackte Haut darunter zum Vorschein kam. Selig umfassten seine Hände die gewaltige Kugel, dann senkte er sein bärtiges Gesicht und küsste die Stelle, an der der Fuß des Kindes zu spüren war.

„Nicht mehr lange“, versprach Thorin rau, während er vom Bauch seines Gefährten abließ und sich ihm stattdessen entgegen reckte. Thranduil kam ihm auf halbem Weg entgegen und bedeckte die Lippen des Zwerges mit den seinen. „Nicht mehr lange“, bestätigte er die Worte seines Geliebten. An der Hand führte er ihn vom Balkon zurück ins Schlafzimmer, welches vom Mond so hell erleuchtet wurde, dass keine Laterne notwendig war, um einander sehen zu können. Als er das Bett erreicht hatte, ließ Thranduil den Umhang von seinen Schulter gleiten und legte sich so anmutig es in seinem Zustand möglich war, auf die Matratze. Ein Blick aus seinen eisgrauen Augen sagte Thorin alles was er wissen musste. Ohne zu zögern schlüpfte der Zwerg aus seinem Untergewand und stieg auf das Bett, ganz nah zu seinem Gefährten. 

„Le bainon, Meleth nín. Die Schwangerschaft schmeichelt dir“, murmelte Thorin während er sich über den Elben beugte und erneut die Finger über dessen geschwollene Mitte wandern ließ. „So prall und voll, dass ich am liebsten einen weiteren Samen in dich pflanzen möchte, wenn unser Kind erst da ist.“ Ein Schaudern lief über den Körper des Elben, herbeigeführt von den Worten oder davon dass Thorin nun mit der Zunge lasziv über die Ohrmuschel seines Geliebten leckte. Der sensiblen Spitze widmete er dabei besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit. Erregt glitten Thranduils Finger über Thorins Schultern und vergruben sich in seiner wilden Haarmähne, als der Zwerg einen Weg von Thranduils Halsleiste zu seinem Schlüsselbein küsste. Seine Finger streichelten dabei über die Brust des Elben, die sich leicht wölbte, seit die Milchdrüsen ihre Arbeit aufgenommen hatten und tatsächlich erschien in diesem Moment ein weißer Tropfen an seiner Brustwarze, welcher warm über Thorins Finger lief.

„Milch und Honig“, flüsterte Thorin verzückt, als er die Hand zum Mund führte und die Vormilch von seinen Fingern leckte. Thranduils Augen wurden bei diesem Anblick weit, sein Becken ruckte ungeduldig, dann nahm er Thorins Hand erneut in die seine und führte sie abwärts über seinen Bauch bis zu seinem Geschlecht. Steinhart stand Thranduils Schaft aufrecht gegen seine Mitte und auch die Spalte, welche sich hinter seinen Hoden verbarg, war bereits feucht und geschwollen und zeugte davon, dass der Elbenkönig es kaum erwarten konnte von seinem Zwerg erobert zu werden.

Thorins Geschlecht zuckte in freudiger Erwartung, während er Thranduils Mund plünderte, dann drehte der Zwerg seinen Geliebten auf die Seite und legte sich hinter ihn. Obwohl Thorin es vorzog bei ihrer Vereinigung in die Augen seines Gefährten zu sehen, war diese Position in Thranduils Zustand am bequemstem für die beiden Männer. Zärtlich verteilte Thorin schmetterlingsleichte Küsse auf dem Rücken des Elben, dann rutschte er tiefer. Thranduil erleichterte ihm den Zugang, indem er sein Bein anhob, doch seine Scham war ohnehin so feucht, dass Thorins Schaft ganz leicht in ihn eindringen konnte. 

„Maer, fangon nín.“ Erregt keuchte der Elbenkönig auf, als der Zwerg komplett in ihm vergraben war. Thorins Hand fasste um ihm herum, streichelte über seinen geschwollenen Bauch, in dem das Kind nun ganz ruhig lag und fand schließlich sein Geschlecht. Behutsam bewegte der Zwerg das Becken, zog sich fast komplett aus Thranduils Körper zurück, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder in ihm zu versenken, wobei er durch die Bewegung den Schaft des Elben in seine eigene Hand stieß. Früher, vor der Schwangerschaft, war er nicht so vorsichtig gewesen, doch auch wenn Thranduil von robuster Natur war, hatte Thorin doch Sorge ihm oder dem Kind Schmerzen zu bereiten, wenn er zu ungestüm war, weshalb er auch jetzt mit seinen Stößen einen langsamen aber nicht weniger intensiven Rhythmus begann. 

Thranduil keuchte bei jeder seiner Bewegungen. Die Augen hatte er geschlossen, den einen Arm unter den Kopf gelegt, die andere Hand umschloss Thorins gewaltige Pranke, die seinen Schaft massierte. Er konnte seinen Höhepunkt bereits fühlen, der sich wie ferner Donner in seinem Inneren aufbaute, doch noch war es nicht so weit. Thorins Bart kitzelte seinen Rücken, als seine Zunge bizarre Muster auf die Haut malte, während er immer wieder in seine feuchte Höhle stieß. Für einen kurzen Moment verließen Thorins Finger den Schaft des Elben, sondern streichelten stattdessen über das kleine Nervenbündel am Eingang seiner Scham und das war der Punkt, der Thranduil über die Klippe beförderte. Seine Hand umfasste sein Glied, aus dem weiße Spermafäden spritzen, während die Wände seiner Scheide sich gleichzeitig zusammenzogen. Der doppelte Orgasmus war eine süßen Pein, die Thranduil jedes Mal aufs Neue mit der Macht einer Naturgewalt traf. Atemlos schnappte sein Mund nach Luft, während sein Herz so stark schlug, als wolle es aus seiner Brust springen, jedes Härchen auf seinem Körper stellte sich auf, während sein ganzer Organismus vor Energie vibrierte. Die Macht seines Höhepunkt brachte schließlich auch Thorin zur Vollendung, der sich mit einem dunklen Stöhnen tief in den Körper seines Gefährten ergoss.

Einen langen Moment lagen die beiden Männer einfach da und fühlten die Nachwehen ihres Orgasmus. Thorin hatte seine Stirn an den Rücken des Elben gelegt. Seine Hand ruhte auf der Wölbung von Thranduils Bauch und dessen Finger lagen über den seinen. Es war ein Augenblick der absoluten Einheit, still und innig zugleich, doch dann merkte Thorin, wie er begann aus Thranduil herauszurutschen, weshalb er sich notgedrungen zurückzog. Erschöpft ließ er sich auf das Laken sinken und der Elbenkönig tat es ihm gleich. Keiner der beiden Männer sagte ein Wort, während sie Seite an Seite dalagen, die Finger in einander verschränkt, dann wandte Thorin den Kopf zur Seite und sah Thranduil mit einem Blick an, der den Elben bis in sein Inneres berührte. 

„Le melithon anuir“, sagte er leise, bevor er einen Kuss auf dem Oberarm des Elben platzierte. „Guren min gaim lín“, antwortete Thranduil, indem er sich zu Thorin drehte und seinen Kopf an der Schulter des Zwerges barg. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Thorins Atemzüge sich verlangsamten und wenig später zeugte sein gleichmäßiger Atem davon, dass er eingeschlafen war. 

Thranduil hingegen fühlte sich zwar angenehm matt, doch er hatte nicht vor zu schlafen. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er sehen, wie die blühenden Ranken der Pflanze durch die Tür ins Innere des Zimmers wucherten und an der Decke tanzte ein Schwarm Glühwürmchen, angelockt durch die Energie, die der Liebesakt der beiden Männer freigesetzt hatte. Aufmerksam horchte er in sich hinein, tastete mit seinen Sinnen nach dem Baby in seinem Bauch. Wie immer wenn sie einander bewohnten, war das Kind danach friedlich und ruhig, dennoch war sich Thranduil sicher, dass es anders war als sonst. Noch war es nicht mehr als das schwache Echo eines Schmerzes, doch er war sich sicher, dass es in den nächsten Stunden zunehmen würde. Ein verklärtes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Elben. Heute würde ihr Kind geboren werden, dafür hatte er gesorgt, doch bis dahin war noch viel Zeit in der er Thorin ein wenig schlafen lassen würde. Zärtlich führte Thranduil die Hand des Zwerges an seine Lippen und küsste sie, doch Thorin zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Dann schloss auch Thranduil die Augen und sammelte seine Kräfte für die anstrengenden Stunden, die vor ihm lagen. 

 

Ende

 

Die Übersetzung der elbischen Ausdrücke habe ich von der Seite

tara.istad.org

 

Meleth e-guilen – Liebe meines Lebens

Ion nín – mein Sohn

Muin nín – mein Schatz

Le bainon, Meleth nín – Du bist so schön, mein Liebling

Maer, fangon nín – Ja, mein Zwerg

Le melithon anuir – Ich werde dich für immer lieben

Guren min gaim lín – Mein Herz liegt in deinen Händen


End file.
